A Day in the Life
by entwined-in-a-web
Summary: After a head injury, Jimmy isn't feeling like himself. But that's because he's in the body of a fangirl. What kind of chaos will ensue now? Twoshot. REVIEW PLEASE!


**A/N: Ok! So I forget where came up with this idea, but we did!**

**Quick notes:**

**After the line, Jimmy is Steph and Steph is Jimmy. They switched bodies.**

**Names are as follows. Me: Invisible Girl 12, Steph: StJimmyHasSinned, Liz: Lizsername, Twinsie: Whatsername01.**

**This is a twoshot since it was too long. So, Liz, the part about us yay-ing will be next chapter.**

**Cool! Enjoy!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own AI!**

**WARNING: Kind of raunchy, dirty humor. A few crude anatomical references. Overall, not for the kiddies.**

Me: OMG GUYS!

Liz: OMG WHAT?

Me: OMG WE HAVE NEWS!

Lizsername: OMG TELL US!

Steph: This is the part where I pretend I don't know them.

Me: OK! So…me and Twinsie are going to drive out to New York and then stand outside the St. James stagedoor until people come out, then we're gonna kidnap Michael Esper and Theo Stockman and convince them not to leave!

Twinsie: This was all her.

Steph: I can tell.

Me: So yeah! We just- OH MY GOD!

Liz: WHAT? WHAT IS IT?

Me: IT'S JIMMMMY!

Jimmy: Ok, this is not the back door.

Me: HI JIMMY! Welcome to the boiler room of your apartment!

Jimmy: Um…hi?

Me: We share it with Freddy Krueger.

Twinsie: it gets creepy sometimes.

Jimmy: Ok, whatever. I have to just get out of-!

Liz: There is no escape, Jimmy.

Jimmy:…..

Liz: Nah! Just kidding!

Jimmy: You're an odd one…

Liz: ST. JIMMY THINKS I'M ODD!

Steph: *facepalm*

Me: Um…Jimmy?

Jimmy: What?

Me :Um…*looks down at feet*I was wondering…CAN I TOUCH YOUR HAIR?

Jimmy: NO!

Me: *moves closer* Pleeeaaaase?

Jimmy: NO NO NO NO! You can touch anything else, just not the hair.

Me: Damn.

Liz: *excited* ATTACK!

Jimmy: Oh my God…

Liz: *tramples Jimmy*

Jimmy: SOMEONE GET HER OFF ME!

Twinsie: She's all yours, buddy.

Steph: Liz….Liz, get off the nice man.

Jimmy: DON'T CALL ME NICE!

Steph: Get off the _bad_ man.

Jimmy: EVIL SOUNDS BETTER, BUT BAD WILL DO FOR NOW!

Liz: *huggling* I LOVE YOUUUU!

Jimmy: GET THE FUCK OFF ME, BITCH!

Liz: NOOOO!

Me: *shrugs*What the hell? JIMMY FIGHT! *jumps on Jimmy*

Jimmy: NOOO! YOU'RE ALL FUCKING CRUSHING MY WINDPIPE!

Twinsie* watching and laughing hysterically*

Steph: OK THAT'S IT! *bend down to pull Liz and Me off*

Jimmy* somewhat helping*

Both: *bonk heads REALY hard and pass out*

Liz: Oops.

Me: Walk away slowly…

* * *

***Later**

Johnny: WHATSNAME!

Whatsername: What?

Johnny: WHERE'S JIMMY?

Whatsername: Who knows…*under her breath* Who cares…

Johnny: I CARE!

Whatsername: Dammit…

Johnny: Your asides are very loud. BUT HE'S GONE! DID YOU SEE HIM BEFORE HE LEFT?

Whatsername: Um, yeah about that….Well, he was gonna leave until he saw some girl he fucked once in the lobby. Apparently it hadn't gone well….if you know what I mean. So he freaked out and I told him I knew the back way out. So…I sent him to the boiler room.

Johnny: THE BOILER ROOM? OH GOD!

*hears a knock on the door*

Johnny: *answers it*

EG: Oh, hi Johnny. *to Whatsername* Why does he look so psychotic?

Whatsername: *shrugs*

Johnny: JIMMY'S BEING KILLED BY FREDDY KRUEGER! *runs out*

EG: O….k…

Whatsername: Don't ask…just don't.

**in the boiler room**

Me: OK WE'RE FREAKING OUT!

Liz: WHAT DO WE DO? JIMMY'S POSSIBLY DEAD!

Twinsie: And so is your best friend.

Liz: Yeah, whatever…

Twinsie: *facepalm*

Liz: JIMMY! WAKE UP!

Me: Liz. He's a saint. He'll be fine on his own. Now…STEPH! STEPH WAKE UP!

Johnny: AHA!

Twinsie: You're screwed. Hi Johnny!

Johnny: Hi! NOW WHERE'S JIMMY, I KNOW YOU HAVE HIM!

Me and Liz: *point to the floor*

Johnny: NOOOOOOOOO! IT'S TOO LATE! *falls to the ground* WHY MUST THE GOOD DIE YOUNG?

Jimmy: *stirs*

Johnny: JIMMMMMMMMY! Speak to me, love!

Jimmy: *grumbles*

Johnny: What?

Jimmy: *grumbles louder*

Johnny: Sorry, one more time…

Jimmy: I'M NOT JIMMY!

Johnny: ….what?

Jimmy: I'm Steph! HOLY SHIT JOHNNY WAS JUST FAWNING OVER MY LIFELESS BODY!

Me:…

Liz: If you're Steph then…Oh, God….

Steph: *waking up* Goddammit, what did you fucking fangirls do this time?

Twinsie: This is freaky.

Johnny: Jimmy?

Steph: What?

Johnny: Um, you're in the body of a 16 year old girl. And the 16 year old girl is in your body.

Steph: Ok, what the hell are you talking about?

Johnny: Go look in this random mirror.

Steph: HOLY FUCK! I HAVE A VAGINA!

Jimmy: That means…*pauses* EEEEEEEEEWWWWW!

Steph: *shudders* This feels so awkward. It feels…freer. I kind of like it.

Jimmy: I don't…

Steph: Wow, I never knew how this feels, and I've been-!

Me: OK ENOUGH ABOUT YOUR MISMATCHED SEXUAL ORGANS!

Liz: YES PLEASE!

Johnny: So, wait. How did this happen?

Twinsie: They like bonked heads and passed out, now they're each other.

Johnny: Why are moving so close to me?

Twinsie: Because I love you.

Johnny: *moving ten feet away* Anywho…

Me: WAIT! Can we have fun with this?

Steph: Yeah. Let's have fun with this. *to Johnny* If ya know what I mean. Hey! We can have traditional sex now!

Johnny: We can….

Steph: *about to run off*

Jimmy: NO ONE IS HAVING SEX IN MY BODY!

Johnny: Dammit…

Steph: Fun sucker. *cracks up* That sounded kind of dirty. I CAN STILL DO THAT TOO! VAGINAS ARE THE SHIT!

Twinsie: *facepalms*

Me: IF I HEAR THE WORD VAGINA ONE MORE TIME, SOMEONE'S GETTING HURT!

Liz: Anywho….

Me: Like I was SAYING, let's have fun with this! Jimmy can pretend to be Steph and Steph can pretend to be Jimmy until we figure out how to fix you! And no. Not Jimmy's kind of fun. Liz, care to give an example?

Liz: F IS FOR FRIENDS WHO DO STUFF TOGETHER, U IS FOR YOU AND ME! N IS FOR ANYWHERE AT ANY TIME AT ALL-!

Steph: OK OK STOP! WE GET IT!

Me: So…who's ready for this?

**A/N: Dun dun dun…what shall happen next? **

**Reviews?**


End file.
